He was always there
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: Mousse is starting to realize just how bad he has it at the Cat Cafe, but still loves Shampoo and won't let her go. He just needs a break. Mousse/Shampoo
1. A Day Like Any Other

I Dont own Ranma 1/2 It's Rumiko Takahashis

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 1 - A Day Like Any Other

Mousse peered dejectedly from behind the counter out into the cat café, watching Shampoo rush around the dinning room serving customers there Ramen.

He wanted nothing more then to rush out and proclaim his love for her but after the beating he had received that morning as she had come downstairs was a slight deter.

He sighed, why couldn't she understand that he loved her, far more then that wretched Saotome ever would.

He squinted behind his glasses trying to watch her as clearly as he could. If only….

He growled as Cologne smacked him again with her staff. "Get back to work boy, the customers are waiting"

Mousse glowered at her as he continued boiling ramen noodles. "withered old ghoul" he muttered under his breath. "What was that?" she glared at him. "nothing" he sighed as he walked out the kitchen to bus some tables that had been previously occupied with customers.

Mousse had gone completely silent by the end of the day as they were beginning to close. He stood at the sink washing dishes and mumbling to himself.

He hadn't said a word in hours and Shampoo and Cologne seemed content with this. He glared at the plate holding back as much as he could in his anger as to not break it in his grip, until he heard Shampoo yell from the dinning room.

Nihao Ranma!

The plate snapped in hands, and he tossed it into the trash. He glared at Ranma as Shampoo glomped onto him holding onto him as hard as she could as he tried to pry her off.

'Airen is hungrey yes?' Shampoo asked s she hung on his arm. He couldn't say a thing before Shampoo was shouting at Mousse.

"Stupid Mousse, you make ramen for Ranma"

Mousses clenched his fists and scowled as he started to make a bowl of ramen for the ungrateful wretch. He paused and sighed but it was at his loves request. He stalked out of the kitchen and sat the bowl in front of Ranma and walked back to the kitchen without so much as looking up or speaking.

He started cleaning the kitchen, he wanted to be done and leave as being around Ranma and _his_ Shampoo clinging all over him made his blood boil.

Mousse woke up the next morning as he always did, with Shampoo yelling at him from the other side of his door to get up to help set up the Café. He dressed and hurried down the stairs to the restaurant as soon his feet it the floor A mop and bucket were shoved in his face by Cologne.

'Get to mopping this place before customers start coming in.' She said as she disappeared inside the kitchen.

He sighed pushing his glasses on top of his head but said nothing as he began to mop the floor of the dining room taking careful steps around the bucket of water.

"Mousse" he heard Shampoo calling him from the kitchen. A goofy grin spread across his face and he went dashing the opposite direction.

Forgetting completely about the bucket of water that was right in front of him…till he tripped on it and looked up just in time to see the bucket come down on his head as he felt the transformation.

He quacked loudly from underneath the bucket till it was lifted to Shampoo staring down angrily at.

'look at mess stupid duck-boy make!' she snapped at him.

He gulped and pulled out a bouquet of flowers, offering them to her as an apology.

She swatted them out of his wings and glowered at him.

'_How many times Shampoo tell you she no want you stupid blind duck-boy for husband!' _

This happened all the time, it always hurt but it hurt worse then usual today.

'_You change back and clean mess then take out trash' _she ordered turning on heel and stalking back to the kitchen.

The day hadn't started off quite as he had hoped.

"_**What did you expect?" **_The voice in the back of his head asked curiously.

As the lunch rush ended he had kept his glasses on and managed not to make anymore mistakes to irritate Shampoo or Cologne, but that pain that he had felt this morning after the water incident hadn't left him like it usually did by now.

He was just finishing bussing a table When The bell chimed and he looked up and saw Akane Tendo coming in. She took a seat and mousse walked up to her with a pad and pencil.

'Hello Akane Tendo.' He greeted her. If anyone from the Tendo home had to come in today he was glad it was her and not Ranma.

She looked up at him seeming surprised at his presence.

'Hello Mousse' she said smiling up at him.

'What can I get you Akane" he asked looking at her expectantly.

'Are you okay Mousse' she asked suddenly. 'You seem kind of down'

'_Is it that obvious' _he wondered.

He looked down at the floor sullenly.

'Yes Akane Tendo' He sighed for the twentieth time that day. 'I've felt so..' He paused searching for the words. 'used and taken advantage of since last night'

Akane looked at him disbelievingly.

'your just now realizing this?"

'Well I meant I always knew but as of last night when Ranma stopped by the hurt isn't going away like it normally does'

She frowned at his statement and rested her head on her hands. 'maybe you just need some time apart from her?'

Mousses head cocked to the side in thought tapping the end of his pencil on his chin.

"You may be right Akane, but I'm not sure about leaving…" She shrugged

'In the end it's up to you Mousse but for once you should think about yourself and what would be best for you for a change.' With that she stood up and started toward the door.

'Didn't you want something to eat Akane?' He asked watching her leave.

She looked back over her shoulder and smiled. 'No I was just looking for Ranma, bye Mousse' she said walking out.

As she left Shampoo walked out of the Kitchen and saw Mousse starring out after her.

'What kitchen-destroyer want?'

'Nothing, she was looking for Ranma' he said before going back to wiping down tables.

Shampoo clapped her hands together and smiled. 'Shampoo should go see Airen too'

Mousse tensed at her words but didn't look up As she ran out the door. He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and continued wiping the table.

The dinner rush had ended several hours ago but he was still cleaning up, It seamed as though every martial artist that lived in Nerima had stopped by when Ranma in girl form came through followed by Shampoo Akane and Ukyou, and then of course The Kuno siblings and Ryoga.

Of course not a single one used the door, After it was over Shampoo had come stomping home angry at Ranmas failure to choose her so she had ordered him to clean up the mess. He had spent the last hour picking up debris.

He finished and went upstairs unnoticed of course since everyone else had long since gone to bed. He climbed up the ladder to his attic bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed his head in his hands.

In front of everyone else and usually when it was just himself he was hopeful and optimistic but these moments of doubt and despair over his failing love life and life in general was taking it's toll on him. _'Maybe I should take Akanes advice.." _he thought bitterly while running his fingers through his hair.

He needed to get away from it all for a little while a break from they abuse, the fighting, Nerima, Ranma and even Shampoo.

He looked around his shabby little room the walls were bare and faded what little paint there had been was peeling.

As he finally truly took in what had been his home for a little over a year he realized what a meager life he had been living. He looked around again and realized he had so few possessions.

The only thing he truly had besides his robes and weapons was a framed picture standing on the small night stand beside his ragged bed. He picked it up and examined it.

was a picture of him an Shampoo when they had been on Togenkyo . A frown marred his face as he stared at it. He was smiling in the picture but he realized that she was not. She had on a look or utter boredom or as though it was a complete waste of her time.

He remembered that moment after almost as soon as the camera flashed she had caught sight of Ranma and taken off after him.

' _You would think after all this time I would have known better, It's just like her to go chasing after him and leave me… standing alone in the dust' _

He sighed and sat the picture facedown on the table.

He packed up what little he had and went over to his bed and pulled a pen and piece of paper out of his robes and began to write.

He set the note on his bed and crept silently as he could downstairs.

He didn't want to see her he just wanted to get away for a little while. Till he knew what it was he would do. He loved her even though those feelings he knew were not returned.

He reached above the door to hold the bell as not to alert anyone of his leaving. He slipped out the door and started walking down the street toward the edge of town.

He just needed a break…or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 2 on the way ladies and gentlemen! - Malthazar LOS


	2. Gone

I forgot this in the first Chapter but i don't own any of the Ranma 1/2 characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 2 - Gone

Shampoo couldn't help but feel excited as she began to open up the cafés doors and set up the table for the breakfast rush, which was surprisingly large for ramen. She planned to make a surprise visit to the Tendo Dojo to see her Airen.

She walked into the kitchen to help her grandmother prepare things before people started coming in.

"Shampoo" Cologne called to her.

"Yes great grandmother?"

"Go get that stupid boy down here to help" she said taking a long drag on her pipe as she sat on the counter."

Shampoo nodded and trotted up the stairs to Mousses room. She rapped the door loudly.

"stupid Mousse, you come down and help open restaurant" she said through the door.

She waited expecting the door to come flying open and Mousse be standing there with that goofy grin on his face and pronounce his love to her.

"Mousse you come out now!" Shampoo yelled at the door.

When there was still no answer Shampoo slammed open the door accidentally ripping it off it's hinges in the process. She dropped the door looking around the room.

She had known since he had moved in how meager it was since he had so little but it had never given her the strange feeling of emptiness that it now possessed.

He wasn't here and the little box that had been used ad his closet was sitting open and empty.

'_Where is he if not here' _Shampoo couldn't help but wonder.

Everything that had been his was gone till something caught her attention. The only thing left in the room besides his bed a picture frame laying face down on the table beside his bed. She walked over and picked it up.

She instantly recognized that moment the picture had been taken. She had agreed to take the picture with him because he had saved her from Torrin the birdman and been injured in the process. She glared at it angrily.

It had been his own stupid fault, she told him she did not want him to help her, she had wanted Ranma.

Her eyes softened, but he had still done it for her and had never brought it up since despite the harsh and calloused way she had treated him afterwards when they met up with the others and she had instantly started fawning over Ranma who was being a little to friendly with Akane for her taste.

Shampoo shook her head as if to rid herself of the memory and sat the photo back down on the table, but this time face up.

Shampoo was about to walk out when she noticed a folded piece of paper on his bed, she picked it up and unfolded it.

She instantly recognized his handwriting and it was also written in Chinese, it took her a moment to recognize her name in her native writing since she had not been allowed to write or speak in Mandarin since she had become engaged to Ranma.

_Xian-Pu, _

_If your reading this then you know that I'm not around anymore._

_I don't know where I'm going or what's going to happen, though I'm sure your not to concerned for my well being and are just as happy as everyone else is to see me go. _

Shampoo clenched the paper in her hands. She didn't know why but those words stung.

_I got some advice from a friend that I needed to do something for myself for once and this is it, and I'm going to take it. I don't know when if ever that I'll come back. I just know that as things are now I have no reason to stay at the café and have gone to find myself and whatever it is I seem to be missing in my life and I must find what it is._

_Make no mistake I'll never stop loving you and I'll never give up but this is something I must do. _

_I only have one request to ask of you. _

_Don't forget me._

_Mu-Tsu_

Shampoo stared down at the paper her eyes hidden by her bangs. She crumpled the paper in her hands and threw it out the window with as much force as you can throw a paper ball.

'_If he wants to leave why should I care?" _She huffed. _'I'm glad he's out of my hair finally, He won't be getting in the way of me and Ranma' _she growled strutting out of the room and back down the stairs without looking back.

Cologne peered at her from a table In the dinning room taking careful notice of her change in mood.

'Is something the matter Shampoo?'

Shampoo crossed her arms in front of her.

'No, but stupid duck-boy no here, all his things gone to.' She decided the letter didn't need to be mentioned.

Her voice was full of anger and annoyance but Cologne detected a hint of something else laced within her words, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

She took in a long deep breath before she said anything, looking to Shampoo as though she was contemplating something.

'Perhaps you finally beat it into his head that you will never marry him and he has gone back home to China where he belongs' Cologne said thoughtfully while watching her granddaughter for a reaction.

Colognes eyes narrowed as for a split second Shampoos eyes took on an unreadable emotion but it quickly vanished and a wide grin spread across her face.

'he finally gone!' she cheered 'Stupid Mousse not get in Shampoos way of gaining Airens love' she giggled bouncing around happily.

Cologne nodded as she stood up and hopped into the kitchen without another word. As customers began to come into the restaurant and Shampoo hurried to seat them and take there order.

'_He's finally gone' _she thought smiling happily at the customers but mostly that one little thought in her head.

Shampoos smile faded as the day went on and the café seemed busier then ever and by the end of the dinner rush she was ready to drop.

She stalked out of the kitchen and plopped down in one of the booths to rub her aching feet.

"Shampoo so tired" she grumbled under her breath as the last of the customers walked out the door. 'stupid Mousse not here to help restaurant'

Cologne came out of the kitchen on her staff and stood on the table. She eyed her great granddaughter warily as she pulled out her pipe and began to smoke it.

'We very busy today. No great grandma?" Shampoo asked looking up at her and still rubbing her aching feet.

'Actually child, the crowds were no bigger today then any other day" she said as she blew out a cloud of black smoke.

'but it so busy' Shampoo said disbelievingly.

Cologne nodded sagely.

'It just felt like it was busy because Mousse wasn't here to help like he normally is' She let out a puff of smoke. 'He does…well _did_ quite a bit around here.'

Shampoo was silent but nodded at what she said.

Cologne glanced up at the clock before hopping off the table and toward the kitchen.

'Time to shut down for the night Shampoo.' Cologne told her as she hopped up the stairs.

'yes great grandma' Shampoo said as she started turning out the last light on and went upstairs.

She closed the doors behind her and sat down in front of her mirror and started taking the combs out of her hair and started brushing it out.

'Where is my hair?' she thought looking around the top of the vanity. She pulled out a drawer and started blindly feeling around inside till her fingers passed over something cold and smooth.

She wrapped her fingers around it an pulled it out. Unwrapping her fingers she looked down at the little piece of metal in her hand.

She rubbed a finger over the smooth cold metal of the necklace pendent in her hand.

It was a thin inch long piece of metal with a small loop at the top for the string. It was a few centimeters thick with small but intricate roses carved into the metal on the sides.

Shampoo turned it over and ran her finger over the kanji of her and Mousses names carved into the front.

'I remember this' she thought holding the pendent gently in her palm. It had been a present from Mousse when they had still been children back in China right after he had first proclaimed his love for her.

She had been only three so the words had not meant much then and she kept it because it was pretty.

'of course...it still is' she thought turning the smooth metal over in her hands a small smile on her lips, she closed her eyes and took a breath.

She stood up and dropped the necklace into her pocket making sure it wouldn't fall out and finished with her hair before crawling into bed.

She tossed and turned for several hours unable to drift into sleep. She laid on her side starring out the window looking out across the rooftops of the houses and businesses that surrounded the Café.

She sat up and stared into the unsettling darkness of her room. Sighing she climbed out of the bed and padded quietly past her great grandmothers room and down the stairs being careful of the steps she knew creaked.

She walked thru the dinning room to the kitchen to get a drink. As she walked into the kitchen she half expected to see Mousse there on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush as she had seen him doing so many other nights when she had come down because she couldn't sleep.

She felt her heart sink a little when he wasn't but did her best to shake it off.

'He's not here anymore, what did you expect?' she asked herself accusingly.

She got a glass of water and sat down in a booth looking around at the walls of the Cat Café that she had called home for over a year as it had always felt like home to her.

Not to say that she didn't miss her real home back in the Joketsuzoku with the rest of the Amazons. She just liked the freedom and being surrounded by her friend even though most of them were rivals and people that loved her.

Shampoo took a deep breath and glanced around with a smile. A frown crawled onto her face. She didn't know why but something felt…wrong like she was suddenly out of place in the darkness of the café.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Thats the end of Chapter 2, 3 is coming today is my last day of Holiday vacation and i have to go back to school twomarrow so ill have less time to write but its allready have way done. Just hang tight - Malthazar LOS


	3. back to Jusenkyo

Chapter -3 back To Jusenkyo

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mousse sat silent in his duck form in the cargo of a plane headed for a small airport in the Qinghai Province of China, not far from the Bayankala mountain range. Which was just north of Jusenkyo.

he was going back but he had no intention of going back home for a while.

He had decided the first step in fixing his screwed up life was to go back to Jusenkyo and rid himself oh his curse. He frowned or at least as best a duck can, as he thought to himself.

'_Why the hell didn't I think of this a long time ago!?' _He thought to himself angrily

"_**because you were so blinded by Shampoo that the thought of leaving her with Ranma even to get cured practically drove you crazy" **_A voice in the back of his head mocked him.

'_I couldn't leave her with that damned Saotome!' _He practically snarled at the voice in his head

"_**So.." **_

The voice paused for a moment thinking over it's words.

"_**What has changed since then?"**_

Mousse couldn't think of a thing, He knew in his heart and mind that he still Loved Shampoo with all he had…but...suddenly his priorities had changed.

He realized he wasn't happy how his life had been going.

His overly enthusiastic declarations of love to Shampoo that even he knew he did so much he could understand why she didn't only not believe him but take him seriously, his mistaking her for inanimate objects and more often then not other people.

His constant defeat and public humiliation at the hands of Ranma he was sure did nothing for his image in Shampoos eyes, or anyone else's for that matter.

They treated him only slightly better then Kuno who was in a whole category of his own when it came to stupidity.

'_I guess its not just my life I'm un happy about but also…'_

"_**Yourself perhaps?" **_the voice in his hand guessed.

Mousse hung his head in shame. It was right, he wasn't happy with how he had been doing himself as of late. Not only was his love life just as crashed and burned as ever but he was falling drastically behind the others in terms of strength and skill.

He spent so much time fawning over Shampoo since his time in Japan his training in a the arts had come to a near screeching halt.

'_I need to start training again while I'm in China, I need to learn something completely new and different to throw my enemies off guard." _His eyes burned with determination_. ' mostly Ranma Saotome!'_

"_**Then What? Go right back to being beaten up by Shampoo?" **_The voice in his head mocked him. _**"Shell never want to be with you till you finally fight and defeat her."**_

'_first thing I have to do though…' _Mousse thought bitterly. _'Is get rid of you!'_

The voice laughed.

"_**Getting rid of your inner conscious is a lot harder then you might think" **_It laughed again.

'_Argh! I'm going crazy!' _Mousse thought holding his head under his wings.

"_**Never stopped you from doing anything before" **_The voice reminded him.

'_GO AWAY!' _He screamed in his head.

"_**for now…" **_The voice faded out and it was silent in his head once more.

Mousse was silent for a moment till he was sure he was alone with his thoughts again.

He sighed.

'_Maybe I really am losing it after so many hits to my head' _He pondered momentarily before resting his head on the cold metal of the floor. He suddenly had a splitting headache.

zzzzzzzzzzz

Mousse woke with start as the plane landed and not gently either. He quickly jumped and struggled wit the thermos of hot water he had brought and dumped it over his head.

He quickly dressed and hid behind a box as the door opened and men began to unload the boxes.

He slipped out unnoticed and headed toward the mountains in the distance. If he ran all the way like he was it would only take him till maybe morning to reach Jusenkyo.

He set his glasses on top of his head and looked around, in the near distance He something glittering in the sun He started for the glint in the distance he needed to check it out if for nothing more then to satisfy his own curiosity.

zzzzzzzzzzzz

Mousse cursed at himself. A few hours in China and he was already in deep. It was just his luck that while not wearing his glasses he had stumbled into an Amazon women...unfortunately for him, he wasn't wearing his glasses and stepped on her basket of food.

_'perfect, just perfect'_ He thought sarcastically.

_**"You would think that after your dip in Yazunichuan you would wear your glasses through this trip...but NO!."**_

Mousse growled he left Nerima for one so he wouldn't be insulted anymore and here his conscious was the one making a mockery of him.

_'Oh shut up, I've got it under control'_ he told himself, but he knew it was a lie before he could even think it.

The voice was silent for a moment and Mousse thought that maybe it would finally leave him in peace for a while.

_**"Is that why were standing face to face with an angry Amazon and your standing there like an idiot" **_His conscious stated.

'uhh.." Mousse felt a sweat drop.

_**"That's what I thought" **_

Mousse rolled his eyes. His conscious sounded more like his mother then himself.

"_**You don't get to pick your inner voice okay? Maybe if you just listened to my advice you wouldn't be in this situation!"**_

'_What advice?!, I didn't her any advice!'_

"_**Well you weren't listening so why bother?"**_

Mousse rolled his eyes as he smiled nervously at the Amazon before him.

'Who are you?' She asked with squinted eyes and brandishing a bow and arrows.

He bowed. I am Mousse

He looked up to see her notching an arrow.

'Well Mousse...you just ruined my lunch.."

'Uh oh' Mousse spun on his heel and took off running with the girl right behind him.

Mousse ran through the woods avoiding arrows as he did. An arrowed whizzed past his head narrowly missing his ear.

Mousse spun around tossing several daggers out of his sleeve at her. By the look of surprise on her face as they pinned her to a tree told him she hadn't expected that.

'What do you want from me?' he yelled at her.

She looked up at him the angry, disgruntled look was replaced with a soft smile.

'I am Soa-fa' She said giving him a seductive grin.

Mousse reared back a little at her sudden tone and the smile on her face.

'I am an Amazon warrior bound by the law of the amazons and you have defeated me in battle..'

'_Oh no…' _Mousse thought as he started to sweat.

'and I just found my new husband' She shouted excitedly and smiling like mad.

"_**Crap! Run!"**_

Mousse back peddled as fast as he could and took of in the opposite direction of the girl shouting after him. '_You don't have to tell me twice!_'

'Wait! Airen not go!'

"_**Run faster!"**_

'_Oh don't worry I am!'_

Mousse zigzagged every which way he could, never breaking his "run like hell" stride for several miles, till he was absolutely sure he was as far as possible from Sao-fa. He had to hurry and get to Jusenkyo so he could leave China as fast as possible.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mousse sat poking his campfire uninterestingly with a stick. Well this was a new turn of events. He had to still make it to Jusenkyo for his first stop. Not to mention side step his new "fiancée" along the way.

He sighed. This trip wasn't going quite as he had planned.

Something rustled in the bushes behind him and Mousse jumped up into a fighting stance.

'Who's there? He shouted.

He tensed as someone came forward out of the bushes with… an umbrella?

He adjusted his glasses to get a better look. 'Ryoga?' he asked curiously.

Ryoga looked up in surprise. 'Mousse?"

'What are you doing here?' Mousse asked him curiously.

'I'm on my way to see Akane.' He grinned.

'you do know your in China right?' Mousse asked looking at him strangely.

Ryoga looked around strangely. 'Really?'

Mousses nodded.

'Oh, well why are you here then?' He asked as he plopped down on the ground and took off his pack.

Mousse sat back down next to him and resumed poking his fire. 'I'm on my way to Jusenkyo to cure my curse.'

Ryogas ears perked at his words. 'Your going to Jusenkyo?' he asked sounding excited.

Mousse nodded not taking his eyes of the fire.

'any chance you wouldn't mind some company?' He asked looking at Mousse from the corner of his eye.

'You want to come with me?'

Ryoga nodded 'I want to be rid of this damned curse and go on with my life.'

'You've been to China several times since you were cursed, why did you not cure yourself then?"

'well I uh…'

'you couldn't find it could you?'

Ryoga hung his head in despair. Mousse nodded to himself.

'I suppose we could go together then' Mousse said as he watched Ryoga who nodded in thanks.

'Once I get this curse lifted I'll have a much better chance with Akane' He grinned. 'and defeating Ranma.' he stood up his fist pumped into the air and grinning wild.

Mousse just rolled his eyes something told him between the eternally lost boy and Sao-fa he was going to have a long journey.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Well that's it for this Chapter and like I said in my last chapter I have to go back to school tomorrow and I haven't even started Chapter 4 yet so it will probably take a couple days at the least.


	4. I Don't Miss Him

As promised chapter 4 here it is! Enjoy

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter - 4 - I don't miss him!

_The darkness around her was suffocating, drowning out the light that shined from above in a sea of blackness and with it a wave of sorrow clutched at her heart. The light was gone and she was alone in a darkness more black then a moonless sky. _

_She closed her eyes, the darkness in here own eyes was no more comforting then the darkness that surrounded her. She fell to her knees tears streamed down her face. _

_She raked her fingers across the ground till her fingers brushed against something cold. She closed her fingers around it tenderly. As she did a gentle stream of light shined through the dark. She held her hand under the light uncurling her fingers. _

_The soft dripping of her tears was the only sound around her as she gazed upon the small metal pendent. She closed her eyes and held it to her chest. _

_She could feel more then see the darkness seep away from around her, as the pain that clutched her heart melted away as a warmth seemed to radiate from her fist clutched tightly to her chest as if it were her lifeline…_

Shampoos eyes opened slowly as the light from the window shined upon her face warming her skin. Her hand came up to rub her eyes but her eyes caught sight of the light reflecting off the chain hanging from her fist. She looked at her now open palm, Her and Mousses names shined brightly back at her in the light of the morning sun.

Shampoo squeezed her eyes closed. She would not allow tears to fall over some dream and a worthless necklace from years passed given to her by a love stricken fool.

She sat up and sighed slipping it into her pocket as she began to get up to get ready to go to work.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Nearly a week had passed since Mousses departure and Shampoo seemed to be lacking in luster as she went about her daily routine of serving customers at the café.

Normally she would chase Ranma from sunrise to sunset but since Mousse had left she had only gave chase to him a few times and all of those attempts anyone who knew the Amazon girl could tell they were half-hearted at best.

Shampoo didn't understand it. A week without having to deal with constant proclamations of love and being constantly loomed over by Mousse.

She should have been happy…hell downright elated but…the past few days she couldn't find the energy to do anything more then her work at the café and when she wasn't doing that she stayed secluded in her room sleeping or staring out the window mindlessly for long periods of time.

Shampoo ran about serving customers in her usual fashion a smile on her face but it didn't reach her eyes.

There café was empty for the moment and Shampoo took the time to sit in a booth to rest. Her hand subconsciously went to her pocket to rub her fingers over the pendent she had rediscovered the night after 'he' left.

She had done this quite a few times every day till she realized it and quickly dropped it where she would only find it again when her hands were idle. She began to have a harder and harder time shaking off the strange emptiness she felt when it left her grasp.

Shampoo held her face in her hands something was wrong she felt it with every fiber of her being, she just didn't know what it was.

Her hand was once again in her pocket rubbing her fingers over the smooth metal. She had memorized every line of the of the little roses and the kanji of there names. Shampoo closed her eyes and focused only on thee feel the letters her finger was running over.

'_Mousse' _She thought sadly feeling his name beneath the pad of her finger.

When she opened her eyes she gave a shriek of surprise seeing Cologne standing on the table in eyeing her curiously.

'What is it you have there Shampoo?' she asked her eyes narrowing.

Shampoo flinched under Colognes gaze and looked down at the table.

'Is nothing great grandma' Shampoo mumbled still staring intently at the table.

'Shampoo?'

Shampoo looked up and saw Colognes outstretched palm.

Shampoo looked back down as she pulled the necklace out of her pocket and set it in Cologne hand.

Cologne brought it close examining it intently.

'Shampoo…'

Shampoo peered at her thru her bangs.

'Why do you chase Ranma' Colognes voice was steady and serious.

Shampoo looked up at her, staring into her eyes intently. It was a question she had been asked many times before but it felt like much more was being weighed on her answer this time.

'Ranma defeat Shampoo, now must marry to bring honor to self and family.' Shampoos words seemed almost rehearsed even to herself.

'Do you love Ranma, really love him?' Colognes eyes were piercing at the question

Shampoo took a staggering breath that did not escape Colognes notice.

'It not matter' Shampoos voice seemed distant, anyone could have felt the sadness and sense of defeat her words held.

Cologne closed her eyes looking as if she were deep in thought.

'Shampoo' her voice was soft and calming. 'I am her for one reason alone and it is to help you in creating whatever future it is you wish to live, even if it means facing the rest of the village elders'

When Shampoo remained silent Cologne looked back to the necklace in her hand.

'Do you miss him?' Cologne asked quietly watching Shampoo carefully.

Shampoo clenched her fist and looked up staring Cologne straight in the eyes. Cologne didn't miss how her eyes shined with unshed tears.

'Shampoo no miss blind duck-boy' her voice cracked slightly as she spoke

Cologne said nothing just held out her hand for Shampoo to take the necklace.

Shampoo blinked away her unshed tears as she took the necklace out of Colognes hand.

She slid it into her pocket as the bell above the door rang.

Shampoo and Cologne looked up as Ranma and Akane walked into the restaurant.

Cologne gave Shampoo one last look before turning to Ranma and Akane.

'What brings the two of you here' she asked her voice more cheery then the moment before.

'The glutton here wants something to eat' Akane said dryly.

Cologne nodded and hopped into the kitchen quickly.

Shampoo walked over to them as they sat at a table.

'What's up Shampoo?' Ranma asked looking at her strangely.

'Nothing Ranma, Shampoo just tired' she said letting out an inaudible sigh.

Ranma nodded as Akane looked around curiously.

'Shampoo where's Mousse?' Akane asked her looking up.

Shampoo looked at her feet.

'He not here anymore' her voice was quiet but they heard her.

'He's gone?' Ranma asked unbelievingly.

Shampoo nodded solemnly

Cologne brought out there food without a word and went right back to the kitchen.

'can't believe he's gone..' Ranma slurped his noodles loudly.

Akane nodded then looked over to Shampoo. 'Do you miss him?'

Ranma spit out his noodles and started to laugh.

'are you kidding?' he asked wiping broth off his chin. 'She's been trying to get rid of him since day one.' he laughed. Akane frowned.

Shampoo turned on heel and began walking away mumbling under her breath. 'Why I miss him?'

'I guess Mousse took my advice' Akane said to Ranma. Shampoo stopped dead in her tracks.

'What do ya mean?' Ranma asked.

'I came in about a week ago and he was upset…'

'About what?' Ranma asked suddenly interested.

'About how his life has been going, so I told him that maybe he should leave for a while and try to figure it out.' Akane said playing with her ramen

'Really?' Ranma asked disbelievingly.

'I guess so since he's not here anymore and before he would have run into a burning building if Shampoo told him too' Ranma nodded slurping his noodles again.

Shampoo felt her breath hitch in her throat as Ranma and Akane talked.

'_I got some advice from a friend that I needed to do something for myself for once and this is it...'_

Shampoos hand went to her pocket the necklace was there. She could feel the anger burning up within her looking for an escape. Her knuckles turned white as she balled up her fists.

Shampoo spun around and glared at Akane. She and Ranma looked up in surprise. Every muscle in Shampoos body tensed in anger.

'It your fault Mousse is gone!' She lunged at Akane, murderous intent rolling off her in waves.

Ranma jumped over the table grabbing Akane just in time to see the chair she had been sitting in splinter to pieces. Under Shampoos fist.

Shampoo looked up at them, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but her sadness gave way for her rage.

Cologne rushed out of the kitchen in time to see a table shatter as Ranma used it to ward off Shampoos attacks.

'You have Ranma now you drive Mousse away to!' Shampoo snarled lunging at Akane who looked more then ready to fight off the enraged Amazon.

Ranma jumped in front off her in a fighting stance.

'You leave me no choice Shampoo!' he said as she was in range he let loose his Amaguriken. His hands became a blur as he sent the punches straight at Shampoo who flew back against the wall making a crater. She fell onto the floor and was motionless for a second.

Shampoo slowly got to her hands and knees, drops of blood splattered onto the floor. She dragged herself to her feet. Not looking at them.

Akane stepped out from behind Ranma her eyes were cold and hard.

'Don't blame me Shampoo!' She glared angrily. 'You treated him like dirt, you beat him up on a daily basis and treated him like a slave, I don't know how someone like him could love someone as cold hearted as you!'

Ranma and even Cologne cringed at her Akanes harsh words.

Shampoo looked up to face her blood dripped from the edge of her mouth but what really caught every ones attention were the tears dripping down her face.

Shampoo fell to her knees, her face in her hands. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. She didn't know if it was love she felt for Mousse…but she knew she missed him. Since he left it felt like a part of her had been ripped out and all that was left was a gapping hole that left her incomplete and wanting.

Despite there one sided love/hate relationship there lives had become very much intertwined. So much that he had followed her here to Japan leaving everything behind for her.

Despite her constant chasing of Ranma and rejection of him he stayed optimistic and by her side helping run the Café when he knew very well they were only running it so they could stay in Japan so she could chase after Ranma.

Akane was right she didn't deserve the love Mousse gave her, she was selfish and cold hearted thinking only of herself….but..

Shampoo let out a strangled sob as she pulled the necklace out of her pocket held it to her heart.

…If and when he returned she planned to tell him just how sorry she was and that she would make it up to him. If he came back that was.

Shampoo huddled over and let all her frustrations out as she cried.

Cologne turned to Akane and Ranma. 'You two should leave' she said quietly.

Ranma nodded and took hold of Akanes arm. She didn't say anything as they walked out the front door. Cologne behind them as they walked out she flipped the open sign to closed and went back to Shampoo who remained on the floor sobbing.

Cologne came up next to her and couldn't do much more then pat her hair gently as she cried. '_Shampoo…' _she thought sadly.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

There it is Chap 4 I'll be working on 5 as soon as time permits hope you enjoyed - Malthazar LOS


	5. Cured

_Okay here it is Chapter 5. Worked really hard on this one. Hope you enjoy it. _

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Chapter 5 - Cured

Mousse couldn't believe it had taken him nearly a week to reach Jusenkyo. It was mostly Ryogas fault though. The lost boy had taken off in the wrong direction every ten minutes. That wasn't even counting the several "encounters" with Soa-fa. He pinched the bridge of his nose. The persistent Amazon had begun to become a thorn in his side. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was starting to become very similar to Ranma which sent a shiver of disgust up his spine.

Mousse shook off the feeling and stared at Ryoga from the corner of his eye as he plopped down beside him and began making instant ramen on his tiny hot plate.

Jusenkyo was just a few hours walk away but with Ryoga at his side and having to constantly go off to steer him in the right direction was becoming a hassle.

Mousse mumbled angrily under his breath. He knew if he just abandoned the lost boy he would incur his wrath, and Ryoga had a knack of showing up at the wrong place and the wrong time. So he didn't want to take the chance of becoming one of Ryoga surprise attack targets.

Ryoga turned and looked at him feeling Mousses eyes on him.

'What?' he asked noodles hanging out of his mouth.

He rolled his eyes which went unnoticed by Ryoga from behind his coke-bottle glasses.

'We need to leave _soon_ so we can get there _soon'_ Mousse said putting emphasis on the word soon. Ryoga however didn't notice and only nodded as he munched happily on his ramen.

Mousse shook his head and stared up at the night sky. Even with his horrible vision the bright specks in the sky seemed crystal clear. Mousse stared mindlessly at the sky as he thought about the dream he had the night before.

It was about Shampoo, he had thought of her quite little in the past week actually, but when he did he became completely lost in the thoughts of her. He had walked into a tree and a pond so far while doing so.

'Alright, lets go Mousse.' Ryoga stood up shouldering his pack.

He looked over at Mousse who seemed dazed as he stared at the sky. Ryoga walked over to him and waved his hand in front of his face.

'Hello?' he continued waving till Mousse seemed to come out of his stupor.

'Huh?'

'Lets go, I'm ready'

'Right' Mousse stood up dusting off his robes' He grabbed Ryoga by his collar spinning him in the right direction as they started off.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mousse and Ryoga dragged themselves down the road. Soa-fa had upgraded in her attempts. Bombs had become her new favorite Mousse learned with there encounter hours earlier.

'She's crazier…' Ryoga gasped for breath '…then Shampoo' He wheezed.

Mousse ignored his comment mumbling under his breath about 'stupid Amazon tradition'

Ryoga suddenly stood up straight looking around.

'What is it?' Mousse asked.

'I recognize where we are' he said starting to sound excited. 'Jusenkyo should be just over that hill.'

Mousses face broke out into a grin and they started to run, the same thought running through there heads.

_'I'm going to be a normal man again!'_

They ran jumping over the hill and coming to a dead stop.

Mousse and Ryogas jaws dropped to the ground. It was Jusenkyo but…

_'Its all dried up!_' Mousse and Ryoga thought in unison bringing them to near tears.

The poles were there in where the springs used to be in the holes but there was no water. The ground was cracked and dry, like it hadn't rained in some while.

Ryoga fell to his knees. 'Where's all the water?!' He cried.

Mousse couldn't speak he was lost in his own despair for the moment.

'You sirs here looking for springs no?' They turned and looked to see the Jusenkyo guide standing there his hands behind his back.

Ryoga ran up and grabbed him by the collar pulling him close and yelling.

'Where is all the water!' He shook the guide roughly.

'Wait sir you relax and I explain' The said his voice shaking in fear.

Mousse pulled him back so the guide could explain.

The guide straightened his hat and coat before speaking.

'We have bad drought this year, it not rain so the springs just dried up, will be back next time it rain though.' He finished satisfied with his explanation.

Mousse couldn't believe it, he'd come all this way for…nothing.

'**_I saw this coming a mile away, its not like we've ever had the best luck_..' **His conscious trailed off.

'_Not now'_ He growled

_'_**_Whatever_..' **it countered.

'So there's no water at all…?' Mousse asked dejectedly.

'Well..' The guide started. 'I keep water from every spring in Jusenkyo in bottle at home'

'Can we have it?' Ryoga looked up hopefully.

'I no have it now sirs, a man came and stole them three nights ago and flee to forest, but sirs bottles only big enough to hold water for one person…'

Mousse and Ryoga looked at each other intensely. This only meant one thing.

_'whoever finds that man first_..' Ryoga thought

_'…Will be normal again!'_ Mousse thought

'He headed for north part of forest probably to hide in cave there.'

Mousse and Ryoga glared at each there.

Ryoga grinned. He dashed forward and threw a punch. Mousse jumped up as the ground beneath him crumbled.

Mousse landed one foot on Ryogas head making him face plant and jumped over him headed for the forest.

'No hard feelings Ryoga…' He called over his shoulder. 'But I'm going t have that water!'

Ryoga clenched his fists in the dirt.

'Over my dead body!' He snarled springing up and running…in the…wrong direction.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mousse hunted around the woods for several hours till he found the cave he assumed he had been looking for. He crept up to the mouth of the cave. There was a flickering light inside.

He slipped silently inside the cave. He wasn't even in the light of the fire before a voice spoke out to him.

'What do you want?'

Mousse went into a loose fighting stance. Ready for anything.

An old man stepped into the light of the fire. A cane in his hand seemed to support most of his weight.

Mousse dropped his stance, nothing seemed hostile about the old man.

'I'm looking for someone.'

'The old man shifted his weight. 'The Jusenkyo thief?'

Mousse blinked in surprise and nodded.

'He's gone' The man sat down.

'Oh…uh thank you for your time.' Mousse bowed about to leave.

'You don't want the bottles he left behind?' The man sad quietly not looking at Mousse.

'You have them?' The man nodded.

'Will you give them too me?'

The old man grinned.

'I will on one condition, defeat me in a fight and you can have anyone's you want'

'A fight?' Mousse asked unbelievingly. The old man nodded.

Mousse bit on his lip trying to hold back his laughter, but to no avail. He bust out laughing while holding his sides.

The man frowned as Mousse composed himself.

'Forgive me' Mousse said wiping away tears. 'though I don't see how an elderly man like yourself could pose much a threat to me'

The old man grinned before vanishing before Mousses eyes as everything went black in a burst of pain.

All he could see was black as he came around. A throbbing pain hit him like a ton of bricks. He groaned as he moved his fingers realizing he could feel his body. Everything seemed to be in tact, save for the pounding in his head he seemed fine.

Mousse heard a low chuckling somewhere in the darkness.

'Coming around finally are you?' the voices words held a certain mirth to them.

Mousse slowly opened his eyes and sat up slowly rubbing his head. He looked over at the fire where the old man was a look of smugness smeared across his face.

Mousse stared inquisitively across the fire at him.

'Still think you can beat me?' The man asked quietly.

Mousse shook his head in defeat. The Old man grinned.

'A little training and you'll do fine.'

'Training?'

The old man nodded.

'Why?, why would you want to train me?'

The man shrugged his shoulders. 'I'm bored.'

Mousse sat there silent. _'Why is just my luck that I attract these weird people'_

_"**looked in the mirror lately…'duck-boy' ?'**_

Mousse grunted in response.

'What do you say boy?'

Mousse thought hard. 'This is what is something I had hoped to get out of my journey…'

'Well?'

Mousse clenched his fists tightly. He looked up at the old man waiting expectantly for an answer.

'yes, I would like to train under you.' The old man smiled.

'good' the old man stood up and walked toward the mouth of the cave motioning for Mousse to follow.

Once outside in the day light Mousse could see the man much clearer. He had silvery hair and was fairly tall, He had long boney looking finger that splayed of large hands and muscular looking arms. He had a long well toned torso and even though he walked with a cane showed strength and an advanced balance in his legs.

The man threw the cane off to the side and took up a fighting stance

'Lets get started shall we?'

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mousse had spent nearly a month under the old mans tutoring. Mousse was grateful for it. Razin as he had learned was the old mans name, taught him more then fighting. During the night while Mousse was healing from whatever injury he had acquired that day, Razin spoke of many peculiar things he had seen and learned during his life.

He touched on the games of politics, war strategies and other things. Mousse absorbed it all taking in every little fact and Razin answered every one of his questions.

After he learned about Shampoo he often touched on romance and love. His tips, accounts of his own love life gave Mousse a new hope.

On a trip to the city far to the north Razin brought back a pair of contacts for Mousse to replace his glasses which was a huge weakness because with out them he was blind as a bat. An once his opponents knew it they would knock them off and it would be over.

Razin really cracked down on Mousses weak points. One of which was his fighting style hidden weapons was a formidable style to be sure but he had told Mousse to be an efficient warrior he had to be well rounded.

'Mousse, you specialize in hidden weapons which also means ranged weapons, correct?'

Mousse nodded.

'Which also means if your enemy gets to close or you run out of weapons your pretty much screwed' He stated bluntly. 'You need close up hand to hand training, you do fine with nearly any weapon but bare handed…your practically useless.'

Mousse glared but Razin ignored it.

'No more weapons were going to fight hand to hand. From this point on.'

Mousse began learning ki techniques as well but instead of projectile ones like Ranma and Ryoga, Mousse channeled his ki into his limbs making for more powerful punches, kicks and anything else he could do with his arms and legs.

Mousse sat quietly in the mouth of the cave. One of the first lessons Razin had pounded into his head was patience, but knowing today was the day he'd fight Razin to prove he was worthy of being cured. He couldn't help but feel anxious.

Razin walked up beside him and stretched in the morning sun. deliberately taking a while. He knew Mousse was eager to prove himself and be cured of his Jusenkyo curse.

He slowly set his cane against the wall of the cave and walked a few yards away from Mousse then turned to face him.

Mousse watched his every move anxiously.

Razin grinned sliding into his normal stance. 'What are you waiting for boy?'

Mousse jumped up and dashed at him. Razin sidestepped and Mousses fist sailed past him and through the tree he had been standing in front of. It exploded into tiny pieces under Mousses new enhanced strength.

He jumped back as Razins foot flew inches above his head.

Before he hadn't even been able to see Razins movements. But now he could see them and counter them with a speed that rivaled even Razins.

Mousse grabbed him by the ankle yanking him close and delivering a ki enhanced kick to the old mans chin sending him into a tree.

Razin fell onto the forest floor Mousse waited a few minutes and he began to pick himself up.

He looked up at Mousse as he rubbed his chin. He smiled as he stood up brushing off his clothes.

'Well done Mousse' Razin grinned at him.

'Does this mean...?'

Razin chuckled softly. 'Yes boy you can have whatever of the waters you want. Come I'll Show you where they are.

Mousse followed him to the end of the cave. He lit the lamps on the walls to see.

Razin pointed to one of the walls. Shelves set up on the walls shined as light glittered off the water filled bottles.

Mousse glanced across the walls the bottles were clearly labeled. His eyes narrowed as he searched the labels carefully till they fell onto the one he wanted. Nannichuan. '_Spring of drowned man'_ Mousse picked the bottle up gently in his hand.

'_I finally have it'_ He smiled.

_"_**_With our luck you better hurry up and use it."_ **

Mousse nodded and pulled out the cork of the bottle. He took a deep breath before pouring the water over his head.

Mousse held his breath. He didn't feel any different.

'Did it work?' Mousse asked talking to himself.

'Mousse.' He turned to look at Razin as he did the old man threw a cup of water at his face. Mousse squeezed his eyes closed in anticipation for the transformation, but it didn't come.

Mousse opened his eyes and looked down at his very human hands. His face stretched into a wide grin as he started to cry.

_'I'm a normal man again!_'

_"_**_I wouldn't say normal…but you're a man again anyway"_ **

Mousse clenched his fists, he felt better then he ever had before.

He looked up at the rows of bottles and grabbed another setting it carefully inside his sleeves.

He just had one little problem to take care of before he could go back to Japan.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mousse stood waiting. He had to deal with Soa-fa before he could go back. There was no way he could let Shampoo find out about this. She'd more then happy to push him off on another women.

He didn't know what he would do to get Soa-fa to leave him alone, but he had to do something.

Mousse saw her as she stepped out of the woods. She saw him and ran to him.

Mousse held her at arms length as she tried to crush him in a hug. 'Airen' she smiled happily.

'No wait Soa-fa I can't marry you, I don't love you' he pleaded.

'It doesn't matter you'll learn to love me' she insisted.

'No I won't I love someone else'

Mousse struggled to hold her back as she pawed at him.

'I'm sure you'll forget about her' Soa-fa said grabbing on to Mousses robes.'

'I don't think you'd fit in with the Joketsuzoku' Mousse said closing his eyes in a last ditch attempt to persuade Soa-fa.

She stopped. When Mousse opened his eyes.

She was walking away.

'She looked over her shoulder at him.

'Joketsuzoku are scum amazons' she said snobbishly. 'I would rather die then marry one.' with that she walked into the forest

The words hurt Mousse a little but he quickly brushed it off. He'd never been so happy that his tribe didn't make friends well.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mousse picked up his few things and was about to start off as Razin stopped him.

'This is for you, go change into them.

Mousse took the pile of cloth from him and hurriedly changed.

'What do you think?'

Mousse looked down at the new clothes. It was really different from his robes

The pants were like his old ones but they were black and made of silk. The golden colored sash was silk to. The shirt was a regular Chinese style, high collar but it was sleeveless. It was black silk like his pants but it had golden trim.

'I thought maybe since you don't really use long range weapons hidden in your sleeves '

anymore you should try a new style, besides you've gained a nice build from our training, I'm sure your lady friend will appreciate it.'

Mousse smiled. 'Thank you'

Razin gave his trademark sly grin. He nodded and started walking back into his cave.

He looked over his shoulder at Mousse. 'Don't you have somewhere to be?'

Mousse nodded.

He started walking. He had a ways to go before he reached the airport. At least Ryoga wouldn't be slowing him down this time.

_'I wonder where he's at…'_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Meanwhile somewhere in France…

Ryoga stood on a lower level of the Eiffel tower looking out over the city of Paris looking around for the cave he was searching for.

'Where the hell am I!' he yelled hopelessly.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

There it Is chapter 5. Stayed up late to finish this for you guys. My longest Chapter thus far. Hope you liked it.- Malthazar LOS


	6. Where do we go from here

Okay here is Chapter 6 Enjoy

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 6 - Where do I go from here.

Shampoo couldn't take much more. The last month had seemed like torture. Every night her dreams were plagued by visions of giving up on Ranma and following where her heart was really leading her, but the thought of betraying everything she had ever been taught also weighed heavy on her heart.

Shampoo had felt more and more lost and confused with every passing.

She started mopping the floor as the last customer of the day left. Cologne was in the kitchen talking on the phone. It sounded like a last minute order, which meant she had to go make a delivery.

She heard Cologne hang up and the sound of cooking reached her ears.

Shampoo sighed. She was becoming tired of running this restaurant. There was no reason for them to stay here in Japan any longer but Cologne insisted they stay till she knew what they would tell the tribes elders about her failure and sudden distaste in Ranma.

'Shampoo?' Cologne called from the kitchen. Shampoo set the mop against a table and walked into the kitchen where Cologne was standing on the counter packing bowels of ramen into the to-go boxes.

'We have a last minute order I need you to deliver.'

'Yes great grandmother' Shampoo sighed.

'Good, take it to the Tendo dojo'

Shampoo paled. She had not talked to Ranma or Akane since her breakdown. Her fingers ran over the necklace hanging around her neck where she now kept it.

'You are worried about what they will say about the last time they saw you?'

Shampoos eyes lowered to the ground but nodded.

Cologne patted her shoulder gently.

'You do not have to explain yourself to them if they bring it up Shampoo, just deliver the ramen and come back.'

Shampoo nodded, picking up the boxes she went outside and grabbed her bike.

Riding her bike out here in the dark was calming it was summer so it was still warm but cool with the onset of night. She hadn't been out after sundown in a while.

Shampoo frowned. She missed Mousse terribly but after the way she had treated him she couldn't blame him if he never came back. He eyes watered slightly at the thought.

Years of beating him up and telling him to go away had never seemed to bother him before, but it seemed that even the ever patient Mousse had a breaking point, and she'd not just pushed him but threw him over it.

When they were kids she had a little crush on him, but then his eyes had started t go bad.

It wasn't his glasses she had a problem with, it was his not wanting to wear them and he would mistake things for her, that had turned her crush on him to anger.

Shampoo sighed again. After that day she had treated him as if he was no one to her and as far as everyone else knew he wasn't and never had been and that was just the way she wanted it. Back home he was the village fool, everyone laughed at him behind his back and most to his face, but he endured it all.

Shampoos frown deepened. She always told him he was weak, but even Ranma acknowledged his strength. When she thought about it she didn't deserve him, but still wanted him here with her.

Shampoo slowed to a stop outside the Tendo dojo. Taking a deep breath she picked up the boxes and knocked on the front door.

After a moment Kasumi answered the door. As usual a smile on her face.

'Hello Shampoo, you brought our order I see, please come in.' She stepped to the side. Shampoo gave a small smile and stepped into the house. She could hear Ranma and Akane arguing in the living room about something.

As she stepped into the living room everything went quiet.

After a minute of quietness Shampoos anger flared.

'What you all look at?' At that everyone except Ranma and Akane fled the room.

Ranma looked on edge like he was expecting her to attack Akane again.

Akane looked straight at her. 'We wanted to talk to you Shampoo.'

Shampoo waited for more but when they looked at her expectantly she nodded and sat down at the opposite table opposite of them.

'When we saw you last time you were..' Akane paused. 'Upset over Mousses leaving.

Shampoo tensed waiting for more.

'So..' Ranma pulled a letter out of his pocket. 'When we got this we thought we'd let you know.'

Shampoo reached out and took the letter.

Shampoo pulled the letter out of the envelope and read it.

_Ranma, _

_I'm sure you have realized by the postage on this letter I am in China, but I will be back in Japan shortly and am sending this letter to you as a formal Challenge._

_When I am back in the country in a day or two I will send for you with a time and place, I am determined to prove myself and win back my honor and dignity. Be ready when I return I want you no less then at your prime. A real man to man fight._

_Mousse_

Shampoo almost couldn't believe It was Mousse who had written this. She looked up at Ranma and Akane for an explanation.

We got it this morning so he should be back tomorrow or the day after.

Shampoos eyes started to water again. _'He was coming back.'_

Shampoo stood up as Kasumi came back into the room with the to-go boxes empty.

She looked at Akane and Ranma handing him back the letter.

'Thank you Ranma and Akane' Shampoo said. 'I go now but I be at challenge'

'Your not planning to sabotage Mousse again?' Ranma asked his eyes narrowing.

Shampoo smiled and shook her head. 'Shampoo want Mousse to win.'

Ranmas jaw fell open and Akane smiled.

Shampoo hopped back on her bike. She had a reason to be hopeful now that she knew Mousse was coming back.

When Shampoo got back to the cat café She went straight for the stairs hoping to avoid Cologne and just go to bed.

'Shampoo?'

But no such luck. 'Yes great grandma?'

'What did Ranma and Akane have to say about there last visit?'

'Nothing, they just want to delicious ramen.' Shampoo said goodnight and started up the stairs.

Cologne stayed where she was on one of the booths, she had a feeling Shampoo was lying, not because she was in a hurry but the small smile on her face.

Once she got upstairs she quickly but quietly went up the attic steps, to Mousses room. She took off her shoes as she sat down on the bed.

She had sleeping in Mousses room for nearly a week. Even though he hadn't slept in it in over a month the sheets and pillow still smelled like him and it brought comfort and peace to her restless nights.

Shampoo slid under the sheets getting comfortable. She laid on her side starring at the picture of them from Togenkyo, making the decision that they had to take a picture together where she was smiling before she drifted off.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

At about midnight a truck pulled out in front of the cat Café.

Mousse jumped out of the back of the truck and waved as the driver sped off. He was glad some people still picked up hitch hiker.

'_Why can't they build an airport in Nerima? _

"_**Ha! Considering the people who live here and frequent it, and I'll name a few. The Kunos, The Saotomes, the Tendos , Ryoga, Ukyo and Pantyhose Taro. Who'd want to come here?"**_

"_Good point.."_

Mousse jumped up onto the roof. The door was locked and he didn't want to let anyone know he was here yet.

He quietly opened the attic window and slipped inside.

He slid off his shoes and took out his contacts. He'd learned the hard way that sleeping with them was a bad idea.

He felt around till he found the bed and pulled back the covers. He froze.

Shampoo groggily opened her eyes, the sheets were gone and she was getting cold. She looked up, she gasped her grogginess quickly forgotten.

'Mousse?' she asked quietly speaking in Mandarin she was tired of her broken Japanese.

Mousse swallowed hard.

'_What is she doing up here?'_

Shampoo sat up in the bed. All they could do was stare.

Mousse took a step backwards before he could take another Shampoos hand shot out and grabbed his.

'Please don't leave me again Mousse' She pleaded in a whisper.

Mousse sat on the bed in front of her hesitantly.

Shampoo wrapped her arms around him. His body was tense but after a moment it relaxed and she felt his warm hands on her back. She looked up at his face. His eyes were full of confusion.

'I… missed you' her voice was quiet but he heard it.

Sh…Shampoo you missed me?'

'Yes' she said leaning her head against his chest.

Mousse clenched his jaw held he close.

'Why?' She looked up at him confused. 'Why did you miss me?'

Shampoos breath caught in her throat. This was something she'd been wondering herself lately. Did she love Mousse?'

She stared hard into his eyes no matter what he had always been there for her even when she continually pushed him away and didn't want him. He had been by her side. Doing all he could to make her happy.

After the past month without him she realized how empty and miserable her life had been with out him in it.

She looked at him waiting expectantly for an answer. His blue-green eyes shined in the light from the window. She reached up and ran her hand down the side of his face tracing her fingers over his jaw line. He seemed to relax under her touch.

She knew the answer it had taken her so long to see past her pride and know what she really wanted. This was, here in his arms was what she wanted.

She pulled him down to her level looking straight in his eyes.

'Wo ai ni' She whispered to him and pressed her lips softly against his. She was worried when he didn't move but then he returned the kiss.

She pulled back and Mousse held her close running his fingers through her hair. He after a while he looked down and she was asleep in his arms.

He laid back gently as not to wake her and merely stared at the ceiling holding Shampoo close to him till he drifted off.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Well there is Chapter 6 I think the next chapter is going to be the last chapter.

Review and tell me what you think. - Malthazar LOS

Wo ai ni - I love you


	7. A Heart to Heart

Okay here we go, enjoy.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 7 - a heart to heart

Shampoo slowly opened her eyes, the light from the window was bright on her face. She felt a weight on her as she tried to move. She turned to look and saw Mousse sleeping peacefully next to her his hair splayed on the pillow.

She reached out and ran her fingers thru the silky strands. Mousse stirred slightly but Shampoo continued to play with his hair till he opened his eyes. He grabbed her hand lacing his fingers with hers.

She smiled at him squeezing his hand.

Mousse kissed her forehead and sat up in the bed. Shampoo sat up next to him still holding his hand.

'Not that I wouldn't like to stay right here all day Shampoo but the café will be opening soon, and I have to go meet Ranma for our fight.' he said standing up feeling around the table for his contacts .

Shampoo nodded and stood up as well. She watched Mousse for a moment taking in things she had not noticed the night before.

His cloths were not the white robes he had always worn. He didn't wear his glasses now either she noticed as she watched him pop the contacts into his eyes. His movements seemed more balanced and controlled. He also seemed to have bulked up slightly. He looked good.

'_I wonder what happened to him…' _

Mousse felt Shampoos eyes on him and looked over to see her staring at him.

'What?' he asked curiously.

'Nothing' she said smiling at him. Shampoo walked down the attic ladder to her own room to change.

When she was done she walked down to the restaurant to see Mousse talking to Cologne.

Cologne looked over at her as she walked into the dining area.

'Good morning Shampoo.'

'good morning great grandmother' Shampoo spoke happily(in Mandarin). Cologne looked at her strangely.

'I need to speak to you great grandma..' Cologne nodded and told Mousse to go start in the kitchen and they would finish there conversation later.

'What is it Shampoo?' she asked inquisitively.

'I have been thinking about what is we should say to the tribe when we get back..'

'Oh?' Shampoo nodded.

'I don't think I'll have to tell them anything because…' She paused knowing what these words would mean. '…I don't think I'm going back.'

She waited for Cologne to yell at her or something.

'I see, would you explain why to me?'

Shampoo took a deep breath.

'I love Mousse, and back in Joketsuzoku they don't treat him like an Amazon and they belittle him. I want Mousse to be happy and that happiness isn't with the Amazons so…I' won't be going back'

Cologne nodded slowly.

'I understand Shampoo, but what will you do here?'

'I think I'd just continue to run the here Café with Mousse .'

'Have you told him what you want to do?'

Shampoo shook her head and looked at the kitchen where Mousse was cooking'

'You should.' She said hopping up the stairs.

Shampoo walked over to the kitchen. And leaned against the door frame of the kitchen watching Mousse cook.

'Mousse?'

He didn't look up but she knew he'd heard her.

'Hmm?'

'Can we talk?' He looked over at her and nodded.

She walked back into the dining room Mousse following behind her she sat at a booth and he sat down in front of her.

'What is it Shampoo?'

Shampoo thought for a second deciding what she wanted to talk to him about first.

'Where did you go on your trip?

Mousse smiled. He figured her curiosity would get the better of her sooner or later.

'I went to Jusenkyo.' Shampoos eye widened but she sat silent. 'I went and cured my curse.'

'You don't change into a duck any more then?' He nodded.

'I'm happy for you Mousse.'

'Thanks…oh I almost for got, hold on a sec.' He stood up and ran up the stairs. Shampoo fiddled with her thumbs while she waited. She looked up as came back down stairs with a bottle in his hand.

He sat down next to her holding the bottle out to her.

'I brought this back for you Shampoo"

She took the bottle and saw the label. '_Nyannichuan? spring of drowned girl'_

Shampoo looked up at him, he was grinning like an idiot.

'You brought back the cure for my curse…' Her eyes misted over as she sat the bottle on the table and wrapped her arms around him holding him close.

'Thank you so much Mousse.' she whispered in his ear. Mousse smiled.

She pulled back and smiled at him. A genuine smile not her normal coy smirk.

'I suppose I need to get back to the kitchen and start cooking' he went to get up but Shampoo grabbed his hand. He looked at her curiously.

'Was there something else you wanted to talk about Shampoo?'

'yes…I was wondering what you thought about just staying here…in Japan to run the café?'

'Does Cologne want to stay here?' Shampoo shook her head.

'No…I do… with you Mousse.'

Mousse was quiet and Shampoo mistook it for his answer.

She stood up tying to get out around him.

'Never mind it was a stupid idea…'

Mousse grabbed her arm pulling her back to him.

'I think that's actually not a bad idea' he said slowly as though trying to convince her.

'really?' She asked hopefully.

He nodded. 'There's nothing for me back in the Joketsuzoku.'

Shampoo smiled. 'I go tell great grandma that you and I are going to stay here.'

He nodded and watched Shampoo run off happily up stairs. He stood up and went to the back room to get some paper and a pen.

He wrote two letters and walked outside and slipped them into the mail box before pulling out the open sign and going back to the kitchen to start cooking.

Shampoo knocked on Colognes door.

'Enter' came from the other side.

Shampoo opened the door and peered in at her great grandmother who was rummaging through a chest for something.

'You and Mousse are going to stay here and run the café?'

'yes' shampoo answered curtly. Cologne nodded and continued to dig thru her chest.

'I will depart back home for china in a week or so then.' Shampoo looked down at her feet.

'I'm sorry grandmother' Cologne looked up at her curiously.

'For what Shampoo?'

'I'm sure I've disappointed you by abandoning the Amazon ways'

Cologne hopped over and put her hand on Shampoos shoulder.

'Shampoo you haven't disappointed me in any way, I'm proud of you…'

Shampoo looked up surprised. 'Your not?' Cologne shook her head.

'No, you Shampoo have the courage to do what I couldn't, I had dreams as you do, dreams that could only be accomplished outside the tribe, but I could not bring myself to forget everything I had been taught was right.'

Shampoo listened intently hanging on her grandmothers word.

'I loved how my life played out in my younger days but I always wondered what my life would have been like. I want you Shampoo to have the opportunities that I didn't' she said hugging Shampoo who returned the embrace.

Cologne pulled back and bent back over the chest and pulled out a small wooden box and held it back to Shampoo.

'I want you to have this Shampoo it's been in our family for generations.'

Shampoo took the box and gently opened the old weathered wood lid. The inside was padded in a deep purple silk. Shampoo gasped. Sitting in it silk was the most beautiful blood red gem Shampoo had ever seen. It was set in shining gold and the light made it shine in a way that made it look almost alive.

'I want you to take good care of it Shampoo.' She nodded at Cologne.

'Good now let's go downstairs and get ready for business.

Shampoo smiled nodding going to put the box in her room and then followed cologne down the stairs.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

There it is. Sorry if it took longer then usual. Been really busy with school work, and it would seem I lied there's going to be another chapter after this one. - Malthazar LOS


	8. Chapter 8

Final Chapter. Enjoy guys.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 8 - Tying up loose ends

Mousse sat silently on the end of his bed looking out the window at the rising sun through his fake glasses, he wanted to take Ranma by surprise by letting him think he still needed his glasses. So on the way home he bought some plain glass ones. He felt Shampoo stir behind him as the sun shined onto her face. She didn't want to sleep in her own bed anymore but he didn't mind. They'd decided he would move into Colognes room after she left so he didn't have to sleep in the attic anymore but till then Shampoo declared she would 'keep him warm' till he moved to the second level where it wasn't so drafty.

He sighed. He would meet Ranma at noon in the lot behind Furnikan for there fight. He clenched his fists and his face twisted into a snarl. 'I will win this time!'

Mousse unclenched his fists as he felt Shampoo lean against his back, putting her hands on his shoulders.

'Why are you wearing your glasses?' she asked drowsily.

'There fake, just plain glass to take Ranma by surprise…'

'Your going to go fight Ranma today then aren't you?'

'yes'

'You don't have to do that Mousse. You don't have to beat Ranma to prove yourself to me.'

Mousse turned so he could look at her face.

'This isn't about you Shampoo, this is about my pride and honor.'

'You trained hard in China?' He nodded wondering where he was going with this. She leaned her head against his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

'Then I believe in you..' she paused. 'Even if you don't win it doesn't matter to me.'

Mousse wrapped his arm around her shoulders.'

'It does to me, are you going to come watch?'

She nodded, 'I will.' She said reaching up and running her fingers through his hair.

Mousse smiled and kissed her forehead before standing up. She frowned at the loss of his warmth.

'Cologne is coming so we better get up and open up the restaurant.'

Shampoo huffed but stood up and headed for the door. Mousse could feel the heat rising in his face and quickly turned his head. Shampoo was wearing one her _very_ short Chinese night gowns that barely came mid thigh.

Shampoo stopped next to him smiling devilishly. 'What's the matter Mousse?'

'Hmm…no-nothing he stammered looking anywhere but her.

She giggled quietly as his shyness.

'Whatever you say Mousse' she said seductively and walked out of the room purposley6 swinging her hips as she left.

Mousse rubbed the bridge of his nose, doing his best not to watch her go. Once he herd her bedroom door close he went down to the restaurant where Cologne was waiting for him in the kitchen.

'Mousse' she said regarding him from the stove where she never looked up from the vegetables she was chopping.

'yes Cologne?' He asked warily picking up a knife and chopping up some peppers.

'I hear from Shampoo that you have challenged Ranma…again.'

Mousse tightened his grip on the knife at the hidden meaning of her words. She was practically saying he had never won and probably wouldn't this time either.

'Yes I have.'

'An what makes you think that this time will be any different?'

Mousse squeezed the knife hard in his hand. 'I've been training…hard. I won't let him beat me this time.'

Cologne looked over t him suspiciously.

'Since It's obvious that you aren't using hidden weapons anymore so I am interested to see what you have learned as well.'

'you will' he said loosening his vice-like grip on the kitchen blade.

Cologne merely continued to look at him till Shampoo bounced happily into the kitchen.

'Hello great grandma' Cologne nodded and watched them from the corner of her eye.

Shampoo wrapped her arms around Mousses waist hugging him from behind. He found it hard to force down the goofy grin that rose to his face.

The bell over the door jingled lightly. Shampoo looked in the direction of the door before looking up at him briefly and smiling and then walking into the dining room.

Mousse stared after her longingly. Too long for Colognes tastes apparently.

Cologne swung her staff at Mousse, who spun around catching it in the palm of his hand.

She narrowed her eyes ay him. _'He's gotten faster'_

She pulled back and started chopping again now that she had gotten his attention.

Shampoo walked out into the dining room with her order pad and saw Nabiki standing there with a bored look on her face.

'Mercenary girl come to eat or get information?'

Nabiki smirked at her.

'I came to talk to Mousse.'

Shampoo crossed her arms indignantly. 'Mousse busy'

The smirk fell from her face. 'Could you see if he could spare me a moment?' She asked coolly.

Shampoo narrowed her eyes at Nabiki about to show her the door when Mousse stepped out of the kitchen his arms crossed. Nabiki immediately took notice of his sleeveless shirt.

'Can I help you Mrs. Tendo?' Mousse regarded her icily.

Shampoo had to suppress a shiver at the tone in Mousses voice. She felt glad that icy voice wasn't aimed at her.

Nabiki didn't seem rattled in the least but straightened up a little.

'I came to ask you about how you plan to defeat Ranma this afternoon…'

Mousse glared heatedly at her. 'Why? So you can sell the information to Ranma?'

Nabiki didn't say anything. Mousse grinned and turned an walked back into the kitchen. Shampoo smirked at Nabiki who frowned and walked out of the restaurant.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mousse leaned against the fence behind Furnikan his eyes closed in concentration. Shampoo stood beside him looking over at him occasionally and biting her lower lip nervously as she watched the group of spectators grow. It seemed every martial artist in Nerima was there even Ryoga had managed had make it back and quite a few of the students from the high school.

'Hey Mousse!'

They both looked up and saw Ranma jumping over the fence and landing in front of them. Ranma saw him and seemed surprised he wasn't wearing his normal robes.

'You ready for this Mousse?'

'Very Ranma' he said smiling. Shampoo touched his arm and smiled uneasily at him before jumping over the fence to watch with the others.

Ranma took up his stance and was surprised when Mousse took up one. Mousse was different now, that much he could tell.

'Let's go!' Ranma yelled lunging in a high kick at Mousses head. Mousse ducked under suddenly remembering his fight with Razin. He grabbed Ranma's ankle and spun with the force of the kick sending him flying. Ranma pushed his palms against the ground getting back to his feet.

As soon as he looked up Mousse was on him. Ranma could barely his punches. Everyone brought a sharp stinging sensation. It felt as though his arms were cracking under the force of Mousses blows. He jumped back to get out of Mousses punching range, but not his kicking range.

Mousses heel crashed into Ranma's jaw causing his head to whip to the side. Mousse grinned. Here was one of the crippling blows. Mousse concentrated his ki into his fist before letting it fly as hard as he could into Ranma's gut.

Ranma landed flat on his back unmoving. Everyone in the stands was silent. Mousse didn't relax. This was far from over.

Ranma slowly pulled himself to his feet. He was clearly pissed. He ran at Mousse letting go his Amaguriken. Mousse dodged most the punches before grabbing Ranma's fists in the palms of hands. Mousse pulled him in close before he could react slamming his head into Ranma's.

Ranma quickly recovered pulling up his legs and slamming them into Mousses chest sending him back while Ranma regained his footing. Mousse hopped back onto his feet.

Shampoo chewed on her lower lip and squeezed her necklace in her hand as she watched them go at each other. The students were cheering loudly and Nabiki was taking bets from them. The rest of the Nerima wrecking crew looked on in silence.

Ranma growled Mousse had gotten stronger that much was obvious but he still had a trick or two up his sleeve.

'aren't you going to come get me ya stupid blind duck!?' he taunted.

Mousse growled. '_Ill show him!' _He lunged at Ranma who only dodged and started running backwards. Taunting him.

'Is that the best you got?' he snickered. Mousse could feel himself getting angrier with every step. Then it hit him.

He slid to a halt. Ranma stopped and glared at him. 'Come get me!' he yelled.

Mousse smiled. 'I'm not so stupid as to let you use the hiryu shoten ha on me Ranma'

Ranma snarled and launched himself at Mousse who side stepped what he thought was a punch but Ranmas hand whipped out yanking the glasses off his face.

He smiled and looked up to see Mousses fist in front of his face the split second before it impacted sending Ranma flying again. Ranma hit the ground hard and slid to a halt. Mousse walked up to him to stand a few feet from him.

'Surprised Ranma? I trained hard while I was away'

Ranma struggled to his feet. 'I didn't want to do this Mousse but I won't let you beat me.' He pulled a flask out of his pants pocket and flung it's contents at Mousse a grin his face.

The water hit Mousse and Ranmas grin was replaced by shock.

The crowed grasped. Mousse didn't turn into a duck anymore?

'How…?' before he could finish Mousses ki enhanced fist crashed into Ranma jaw quickly followed by a kick to the gut.

Ranma hit the ground and was still. Mousse tensed when he pulled himself to his knees but he quickly dropped and didn't get back up.

The crowd was in an uproar. Shampoo bounced over the fence and latched onto Mousse her arms around his neck.

'You beat Ranma Mousse' she said happily. He grinned holding her close.

The rest of the Nerima wrecking crew were gathered around Ranma who was beginning to come around.

Cologne hopped over to Mousse who was still being glomped by Shampoo.

'It seems I was wrong Mousse, you defeated Ranma, despite everyone else's predictions.'

Mousse wasn't sure how he felt about Colognes statement but it didn't really matter.

'I'm going back to the café, ill see the two of you there.' she hopped off over the fence.

Mousse looked over at Ranma who was slowly trying to get to his feet Shampoo followed his gaze and saw.

'We should be going to before Ranma is fully conscious or he'll want to challenge you again' Mousse nodded and followed her as they jumped over the fence and walked towards the café.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The dinner rush had just ended and the café was empty save for the staff. Shampoo and Mousse sat talking. She was asking him about his mystery master back in China. Mousse had learned surprisingly little about the old mans actual life. He knew he had been a soldier of some sort, but he never spoke of the war he fought in of whose side he fought for.

Shampoo seemed equally puzzled about Razin.

'You'll have to go back an ask him someday.' Mousse nodded as the front doors bell rang.

To Mousse and Shampoos surprise it was Ranma, Akane, Ukyo and Ryoga. Ranma looked around till his eyes fell on Mousse.

He walked calmly over till he was standing in front of Mousse.

'Yes Ranma?'

Ranma slammed his palms on the table and glared at Mousse.

'How the hell did you do it?'

'What?'

'See without your glasses and not turn into a duck.!'

Mousse looked up at Ranma's angry face.

'I got contacts, and I while I was in China I went back to Jusenkyo and got cured.' Mousse suddenly had a thought.

'I got the last bit of spring water..'

'What?' Ranma asked mouth hanging open slightly.

'The springs are all dried up he only had a single bottle of the spring water left and I used it. Mousse waited patiently for his reaction glancing over at Ryoga who wisely kept his mouth shut, a small smile on his face.

Ranma fell to his knees a look of utter defeat on his face. Mousse stood up and walked into the kitchen Shampoo falling into step behind him. As soon as they were out of sight and hearing range he started laughing. Shampoo stood in the doorway her fists on her hips.

'That's not very nice Mousse she said chastising him, he looked over at her as a smile spread out on her face.

'But it was funny' she giggled. Mousse grinned looking out the little kitchen window into the dining room where everyone was seated laughing and yelling at each other. Mousse smiled as Shampoo came up beside him looking out the window then smiled up at him.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Well that's it guys the End ^^ I've been thinking of an idea for a sequel. Depending on the reviews. Thanks - Malthazar LOS


End file.
